Dean's New Family Relations
by blondetiger1995
Summary: The Winchesters are hunting trangenics, and happen to meet one who looks a little too familiar. Please R&R! Thanks, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Max looked up. Of course. Alec.

"What now?" She growled.

"Nothing, just on a mission so I thought I'd say goodbye." He started to smile.

"What? No, don't answer that. About those two guys that are hunting tranny's right? I'm going with you."

"Good, hurry up. I've left the car running." He grinned, turned on his heels and walked to the door.

* * *

Max smiled. She would never admit it, but he was cute. Sometimes. More than Logan. But he was also Alec.

"What are these things?" Dean asked his brother, eyebrows raised, actually expecting an answer.

"I don't know." Sam muttered.

"And what the hell is with those barcodes?" He questioned.

Sam shrugged, they were on the news all the time. For all they know, they could be human.

"I think they're human." Sam looked up, puppy dog eyes shining.

"Oh, no. If they are, they're freaks! Scientific experiments! Test tube babies!" Dean smiled, test tube babies. That's classic.

Sam smiled as well, then chuckled. Soon they were pounding fists to the bed, roaring laughter pursuing each breath.

"Test tube babies!" Sam repeated, causing them both to burst out laughing again. They hadn't laughed like this in so long, it was wonderful. Soon they fell asleep, laughing for no apparent reason other than 'test tube babies' and soon they were dreaming about the facility it would require, the tubes themselves, the freaks it created.

* * *

Alec was holding onto Max so tightly, she almost suffocated. Apparently he didn't like her driving. Max just smiled.

"So these two guys, Dean and Sam Winchester, are killing the earlier X series. Do you think they are White's people?" Max asked.

"No." Was the reply.

"Why not?" Max waited for a reply but never got one. Eventually they got to the Bluebird Hotel, where the brother's were supposed to be staying.

"'Okay, be careful, whatever you do. They're dangerous.'" Max smiled. Alec was such a smart ass. Logan had said that before they had left and Alec had just laughed.

"Be nice. They're in room 3, and we do have to be careful! They are killing transgenics, they're strong. Clever, even. We'll grab one each and get as much information as we can. And then..." Max trailed off, she wasn't for killing but this was her family they were hurting.

"Okay, let's do this." Alec and Max walked to the door.

A huge '3' was written on the door, confirming the destination. The lights were off, all was silent. Alec was counting down, three, two, one. The door burst open, flying off the hinges.

Then Alec was laying in bed, across from his scruffy brother who also looked up.

"What? Times are hard, we could only afford one bed!" Dean smirked, while Sam was in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max**

Alec stopped dead in his tracks. He was about to run across the room and attack, but he was in two places at once. There was Alec, then Dean or Sam. The other one just kept looking between them, shocked as was the rest of us. Except Alec's twin. He was enjoying himself.

"Of course, my twin had to kick down the door and make a big deal of it. Who the hell are you people?" He asked.

"Who are we? Transgenics, the ones you've been killing." I spat.

"You look alive to me." The look-alike replied.

Alec started laughing, as well as the two brothers.

"I'm Alec, as in Smart Alec. This is my friend, Max." He grinned.

"She's a hottie. I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam." He was staring me down, and I was obviously uncomfortable. Yet he didn't even bother to stop.

"Yeah, he's a hottie too," Alec joked, "but a quick question to intervene? Why do we look exactly alike?"

"What?" I growled at Dean.

"Woah, easy tiger. Definitely tranny's. I don't know. But this makes killing your kind uncomfortable." Dean sighed.

Alec ambled over to the fridge and brought out some bread and cheese. He gave the brothers a shrewd look, and his stomach growled. I shot a glare at Alec.

"Let's go to breakfast?" Sam asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Dean and Alec murmured together, laughing together afterwards.

The diner was reasonably empty, but people were staring. Twins, a brother and a sister or the girlfriend. All out for a nice sunday morning breakfast. Some old lady had come over and shrieked about how those who don't worship God will never be forgiven. She was kicked out. The twins had ordered the same thing, and Sam and I wouldn't eat at all. The triple breakfast combo's arrived and the boys jumped in. Twenty minutes later, everything was demolished. They started joking and talking about whether I was hotter than Megan Fox or not. Stupid boys. Sam was staring into space, obviously not comprehending. So when Dean asked him where the car was, he just kept staring.

"Dude. Where's my car?" Dean growled.

"Where's your car dude." Alec burst into hysterics. I suppressed a laugh, trying to keep up my nonchalant facade. Dean grinned at Alec, and punched Sam in the arm.

"What?" Sam hissed suddenly, and we all jumped. There was a fire burning in his eyes. I was sitting next to him, with the twins across the table from us. I put my hand on his shoulder, and tried to get him to look at me. He resisted my attempts and got up.

"I've got to go. I need-" He began.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked. Pain twisted his face, and Alec was staring worriedly at Dean.

"Going. Now, see ya later. Back to motel. Bye." He basically ran out the diner and into the pouring rain. Which wasn't pouring a minute ago. Stupid Seattle. Always raining.

"Whatever that was about... I feel bad for you." Alec sincerely smiled, quickly looking to me and then to where Sam ran away to.

"He gets real bad headaches." Dean muttered.

"Will he be ok?" I liked Sam. He didn't talk much.

"He'll be fine. Man, I can't see sh*t through the rain. Where is my car?" Now Dean stood up, and walked outside. I looked to Alec. He seemed to get him. Them. I was an outsider in all this. I should've stayed with Logan.

"They're crazy, don't you think?" Alec smiled. I frowned back to him.

"What?" He whispered, sounding defeated.

"Nothing." I sighed back.

He grabbed my hand and held it tight. It was so warming, so considerate.

"You can tell me." He whispered again.

"You get along so well with them. I'm an outsider. It feels... Horrible."

He jumped off his seat and kneeled next to me. His breath was close to my ear whilst he tried to comfort me. He talked about a bond you share with twins, and how he finally found a family. He said how he screwed everything up with the tranny's, and how he could start new with this family. I smiled. He was so happy. He had found his place.

"And they think your hot. That makes you automatically fit in." He grinned.

"Thanks," I muttered, "how lucky I am. I'm sorry. You're right. This is a new start for you. I don't want to ruin that. Let's go help them, yeah?"

He grinned and pulled me gently to my feet. What a day. And it only just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alec**

We'd gone after Dean, but not been able to find him. The car was parked in front of the motel, so we'd figure they'd be there. Once inside, it was almost as desolate as the outside. Nothing. None of their clothes were laying around, nor any of their weapons. The bed was made and the bathroom emptied of all possessions. Max had watched the car like a hawk while I searched the room. They never went back to it, and the trunk looked untouched. Max had looked generally alarmed but I knew she wanted to play a I-Told-You-So.

"Max," I gasped for air, "they're gone. What happened? Why?"

She barely looked up from her intent glare at the car. A shiver shot down her spine and she growled. It was like nothing he'd heard before. It was a low, guttural sound from deep in her chest. It seemed to echo off the walls, and burn into me seven times. I couldn't bare stand. I instead slumped deeper into myself on the bed.

"Get over it."

"What?" I managed to choke out. I was finally completed, a feeling I've been yearning for years. And so abruptly it was gone again. I was whole, now less than half. I wasn't operable anymore.

"You barely met him. You've known him for, what? Two hours. Deal. If you don't move on, we wont be able to track them. Why wouldn't they stay? They don't want to hurt you, but they don't like us. They're transgenic killers. I'm moving, you can come or stay and wallow." She growled.

"Go then, Max. Maybe something went wrong, or they-" I forced out, but stopped. My voice had gone high, and I ended up with a cracked gasp. They was nothing that could fit in those blanks.

"No. You're right. Something could've gone wrong. They could work for White, and are getting back-up. White would know we wouldn't kill your look-alike. We need to move. NOW, Alec. Before they come back."

"Go ahead. I'll protect the fort. They could've been kidnapped, or killed, or shopping. You don't know." I grimaced at the last words. We don't know. She's right. We have to go. We might die otherwise.

"Alec-" She started.

"Don't! Max, don't. You're right. Lets go."

"No!" She snapped.

"What the hell, Max? What do you want? To be arguing and contrasting everything I say?"

"No!" She growled, "I don't want to argue with you. I smell them. They're near. _I smell their blood, Alec. _You're wrong about me. I like Sam, but the circumstances were wrong. But I think their hurt, like you said." She grinned, obviously pleased about something.

"I said they were dead. What are you happy about?" I spat.

"Ok, they might be dead. But it doesn't smell like too much blood. And you were right. And Sam and Dean may not be complete asses. What isn't there to be happy about?" Her grin stretched wider. Across her whole face it conquered, forcing me to smile too.

I jumped up, inhaling the smell of blood. She was doing the same. We ran out the door and into the Motel parking lot. Sniffing, sniffing. Where would our noses take us? Who would do such a thing?

"The trail splits. They went separately. Do you smell anything else?" Max called over to me. She was already taking the other fork in the road.

"Rain must've washed away the other scent. Follow your scent, meet back at the motel if you find anything. Or call." I never remembered we had cell phones.

A single 'ok' rang through the forest which we both were to roam, hunting the Winchesters down like animals. Is that an advantage, or a problem? Should we have been kept as pets, hidden and protected, only sent out to play? Were we ruthless killers that deserved to be put down? We were helping people now. That should be added to our brownie points. It's not our fault we are what we are. It's not out fault we're here now, reeking havoc. But honestly, we weren't meant to be.


End file.
